Recall
by Annabelle Beloved
Summary: Bonnie and Elena never had the full conversation about what was going on with Elena during their fight. Friendship means more than drama.


**I got really interested in what would have happened between the characters if they had the best friend conversation that the show doesn't really have time to assess. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the unique situations/existing plot structure of the show. Any likeness between my events and the show/books are unintentional. Following the show over the book. **

***Spoilers* This story takes place sometime within the end of season 1, beginning of season 2. Isobel has come and gone, and Elena finally gets to speak with Bonnie on her feelings about everything going on with her birth mother, birth father, and the boys. This condenses the last 3 episodes of season 1 and some of the first 3 episodes of season 2. **

**This is without a Beta, so bear with me and know that it has been looked over for grammar/content.**

**Please leave replies and comments on what I can do better! Thanks! ANY feedback is REALLY appreciated.**

**Recall**

**Elena POV**

As I walk down the halls of the school, I try to picture how everything felt before I knew about my life. The scent of the hall used to get to me before, now it doesn't really matter. Being human has me worrying more about what's going on in my life than the world around me. I try to picture how I felt before that weird conversation with my mother, before I knew the startling truth about my father, and before the boys became more complicated.

I grabbed my bag from my locker, closing it and seeing the face of Stefan appear. He smiled, his usual brilliant smile, and kissed me on the cheek, and asked me what the matter was. I watched his face turn more serious and concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just a little tired, and Bonnie and I haven't really gotten to settle what was wrong between us" I explained, keeping myself busy. I hated to lie to Stefan, I know he would understand how I felt, but he also didn't realize how conflicted I was about the situation with him and his brother, and the weird warnings I got from Isobel. I know how much she hates them and their involvement with Katharine, and while I want to ignore it, it keeps forcing its way back into my head.

Why was Katharine so crucial to the brothers? And why does she keep coming up when they justify their relationships with me. We aren't the same!

"It's alright sweetie, you'll talk to Bonnie soon I'm sure. I think she was looking around for you earlier as we all walked into school, but saw us together and walked away. You should go find her"

"Thanks" I respond, unable to admit that I had really been looking for her this morning too instead of focusing on our conversation as we walked in. I had seen her turn away and that added to the list of my morning's distractions.

I grabbed my books, kissed him, and walked towards my class, my head reeling and myself silently hoping that I would run into Bonnie.

I missed her that morning. I did not see her in class, but I saw her when I came to the lunch room. Stefan, seeing me find her at a secluded table, stepped back and found another section to eat at. I walked up to Bonnie, taking a breath, and setting down my tray. She looked up. Here goes nothing.

**Bonnie POV**

I saw her spot me. She started walking towards me. I scanned the room for Vampire number 1, seeing him sit among a row of people reading, just close enough to hear the encounter. I wonder if Elena factored in that he would be listening. I guess it didn't mind. He'll hear about it anyway I'm sure.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, as she sat all of her things down, clearly seeing an empty table surrounding me.

"Go ahead and sit" I said, wary of Stefan sitting there listening to all of my words, perhaps hating me for the prolonged amount of silence between myself and his girlfriend.

"So, why did you want to come over here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to talk. When you came to my door the other day, I was on the way out and we never got to talk. I have quite a lot to fill you in on, and I can sense there's a lot that you need to say to me" She said, calmly, but I could see her take a deep breath, and I know that she had more to say than I thought.

"But, before we start, I need Stefan to walk out… bye love" Elena said, smirking and I watched the vampire stand and laugh as we tossed out his food and walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

We both made eye contact and laughed. There's the friend I've known and loved.

"Do you mind if I speak first? I have a lot to say" She spoke again, a little more determined, but shaky.

"Sure, I replied" truly unsure of how much of this is going to be what I already know. I had a feeling that I had a lot to learn through this talk.

**Elena POV**

I took a breath, all good so far. Now for the real talk.

"So, I told you that my Mother came back. Isobel. And she truly just doesn't care about me. She finally left, but Stefan and Damon put two and two together and we realized that John is my dad. Which kind of hurts and hit me hard as well. I really and honestly don't know how I feel about my birth mother. She is a cold, hurtful person who hates her husband and has hurt everyone she loves to get what she wants. When you saw us in the bar, she left saying _'nice to meet you Elena_'. If I'm her daughter, why can she feel this way?"

I took a breath, trying to get the tears to stop welling up, but it was going to continue happening, so I wiped them away with my sleeve and took another breath.

I continued, "Which really made me question how my life has been going and how much influence the past has on my future. I thought about Katharine and how much she has been involved without physically being there. When she showed up, everything felt different. For god's sake, Stefan and Damon started fighting, and Damon began treating me as if I were a prize, not a friend. I have no idea what changed and why, but I know that I love Stefan. I know that I will never love Damon, but now he's on my mind". I choke a bit as I swallow, unaware of how hard those words bit into the hollow feeling in my stomach.

"I cannot explain this feeling of being unsure. I cannot determine the feeling of what feels stable, because everything feels like its falling apart. What if I, like Katharine, switch brothers? What if Stefan hates me? What if I end up cold, shallow, and wandering like my mother?" I began to panic, putting down the water I had just uncapped.

**Bonnie POV**

She began to let tears fall down her cheeks, unknowingly brushing them away, and focusing her eyes upon one point on her tray to keep her emotions at bay. I gave her a moment to compose herself and calm down.

"Breath, take a sip of water" and she did.

"Alright, so I agree, we can't fight like this anymore. We're best friends. And I'm so sorry that you've been going through all of this alone. It's not fair to you and it weighs on you more than you let on.

You know how I feel about Damon, and I can see why you're upset and scared, but you're not her. You're Elena. And you absolutely will not make the same mistakes. You are better than that, and Stefan loves you.

You also are a caring and loving person. You will not end up like your mom. From how you describe her, she sounds miserable and you have so many things to love about life. You're okay, and I'm sorry that these things are happening to you, but don't worry, I'm here and I'll be there. I shouldn't have just closed off. I'll be here from now on. I'll do my best to protect you with any magic I can, and just be a friend to you."

I handed her a spare napkin for her tears, allowing her to compose herself and take a sip of water.

"Thanks Bon. I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry to put this all on you".

**Stefan POV**

I made sure to walk as far as possible away from the situation. I wanted to make sure that I didn't hear them genuinely. I may be able to hear what everyone says on a normal basis, but Elena doesn't deserve for me to overhear her private conversations. I came into the lunch room a few minutes later, and the girls were laughing as if nothing had happened.

I smiled until I saw the tear marks down Elena's face. Barely visible, the red receding, but still there.

I hope someday she'll confide these thoughts in me, but maybe it's about me. Maybe I need to reconsider how my life affects her.

I just want to make this life easy on her. I love her. No one will stand in the way of my love for her, but I'm glad that she has friends like Bonnie to be there for her.


End file.
